SpisMall
The SpisMall is a special world that allows the player to shop for special items, worlds, playable characters, and other unlockables in Dr. Lunatic Supreme With Cheese. It is accessed by selecting "Quit and Shop" from the pause menu, or selecting "Shop" from the main menu. Details The SpisMall is a massive shopping center selling various items and offering amenities can be used by the player to make the overall gameplay of Dr. Lunatic Supreme With Cheese more interesting or offer greater insight into the game's development. The entire mall area comprises the main building, a parking bay and a driveway that leads away from the parking bay towards a very narrow side road that contains a Gallery Goal accessible only by driving the parked You-Go in the parking bay to it. The player starts off at the parking bay, with the main building to the north and the driveway to the south. The main building covers virtually the entire map and consists of: * a locker storage area; * ten shops; * Zoobity Zoo; * Wacky McFunTime's Video Arcade; * a game show taping area; * the World Peace Pond; * Snooty McSnobbish Museum Of Art; and * Unoplex Theaters. With the exception of the driveway, parking bay, locker storage area, shops and World Peace Pond, all other areas of the mall are initially off-limits to the player. Storage Lockers The locker storage section is located to the northeast end of the mall and contains 50 lockers arranged in a 10 x 5 formation. Each of the lockers contain one of the following: # a Supreme world; # coins; # a discount card for one of the ten shops in the mall; # a playable character; # a Gallery Goal; # a game mode that usually affects the entire game aesthetically; or # "ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!" Each locker can only be opened by a Key of Lunacy. When the player has a Key of Lunacy, they can bump into any unopened locker to open it. However, they will lose the Key of Lunacy in the process. Once a locker is opened, it cannot be shut, unless if the locker contains a game mode. In the case of the latter, the locker can be opened or shut without penalty - opening the locker turns on the game mode, while closing it turns the game mode off. In addition, when a locker containing an unlocked game mode is shut, a yellow glow is visible from its louvres. Shops :See also: SpisMall Shop Contents The central area of the main building comprises of ten shops arranged in a 5 x 2 pattern. Each shop bears a name that reflects its interior and the wares that it sells. The ten shops, from left to right and top to bottom, are called: # GAC General Adventure Center # Cleopatra's Secret # Oddness Depot # Cave&Peril # Kids "We" Be # Bones Bats & Beyond # Yeti Bauer # Pier 2 # Sputniks # JCPiney Items in all shops can only be purchased through coins. In addition, the prices of all wares in each shop can be reduced if the player holds a discount card for that particular shop. As stated earlier, each shop's name reflects the wares that they sell. For instance, the interior of Kids "We" Be features a "crayon" drawing of a house and tree on a sunny day, while at the same time, the stall sells worlds that cost much less than worlds being sold at the other nine stalls in the mall. By sharp contrast, the walls of Yeti Bauer are covered in snow, and floor area is mostly taken up by a massive sheet of ice. The worlds sold at Yeti Bauer are ice- and/or snow-themed. In addition to worlds, each shop also sells something that either complements its theme, or breaks away from it completely. Most of these wares affect gameplay on a much larger scale, usually tipping the scales in the player's favor. The shops also "sell" access to other sections of the mall. Zoobity Zoo Zoobity Zoo is the mall's indoor zoological garden, located to the northwest. This area features exhibits of a small number of monsters in a replica of their natural habitats, as well as a short Mine Cart tour around all the enclosures. Zoobity Zoo is also equipped with a large computer that is the Supreme Monster Database. By bumping into the computer, the player can re-read scan data acquired by hitting monsters with the Scanner during gameplay, as well as view scan data that cannot be acquired otherwise, such as Yerfdog's scan data. Furthermore, Zoobity Zoo also has a special section known as the "Petting Zoo", where the player can enter a bone-filled enclosure and literally "make contact" with a sampling of monsters consisting of two Triceroids, four Scary Bats, a Baby SEAL and an Elite SEAL. A Gallery Goal is awarded to the player by walking to the bottom-left corner of this particular enclosure without dying. Wacky McFunTime's Video Arcade The arcade is located to the southwest section of the main building, and connects the game show taping area with the shops. This section features six arcade consoles, each running a simple arcade game that can be played by paying 25 coins. Game Show Taping Area Located to the extreme southwest of the mall, this section is used to "record" the player's attempts at the game show "Who Doesn't Want To Be A Moron", complete with an "audience" of Patrol Mumbles that "applaud" the player's entry, as well as completion of the quiz. For a fee of 50 coins, the player will be quizzed on questions usually pertaining to any aspect of Supreme With Cheese. For every correct answer given, the player wins a certain amount of coins, starting from 1 and increasing to 500 coins, upon which the player is declared to be "not a moron" (an ironic moment, as the successful completion of this game for the first time gives the player the "Big Moron" Gallery Goal). However, if the player gives the wrong answer, they lose all their winnings, essentially being 50 coins less off. The player is able to leave the game and take what they have won up to that point at any time. World Peace Pond The World Peace Pond is built outside the mall, to the south of Pier 2. It is indicated by a pool of water with a large circular yellow platform in the middle and a sign that, when bumped, gives the player the option to donate 10,000 coins to world hunger relief. Each time the player donates, a segment of a golden statue of Bouapha is built on the platform, starting from the feet and ending with the head. A Gallery Goal and video that may be viewed at any time at Unoplex Theaters are unlocked once the player donates a total of 70,000 coins. Snooty McSnobbish Museum Of Art This section, located at the southeast part of the main building, houses 100 numbered pieces of artwork created either by Jamul himself or fans of the game. These art pieces are viewable only when the Gallery Goal with the matching number is unlocked. Unoplex Theaters Located to the east side of the mall, in between the Storage Lockers and Snooty McSnobbish Museum Of Art, the SpisMall Unoplex Theaters is the place where all FLC videos that come default with Supreme With Cheese can be replayed again at no cost. The only catch is that the video in question can be replayed here only when the player has already viewed it during the course of normal gameplay. Demo Details In the Dr. Lunatic Supreme With Cheese demo, the SpisMall works in the same manner as described above, with the following changes: # The player's spawn point is in the main building itself. # It is impossible for the player to access the side road on the driveway, as there is no You-Go. # There are only 10 lockers. # The shops cannot be entered. # Zoobity Zoo is inaccessible. # Wacky McFunTime's Video Arcade is blocked off. # The game show taping area cannot be accessed. # The player cannot donate to world hunger relief through the World Peace Pond or any other means. # Only 10 pieces of artwork in the Snooty McSnobbish Museum Of Art can be viewed. # Unoplex Theaters is closed off. # In place of the 40 lockers that are removed, a new (accessible) shop, called "McDemo's", is available. McDemo's The McDemo's shop sells everything that can be sold in the demo. This includes the worlds that come with the demo, as well as access to the Snooty McSnobbish Museum Of Art and some gameplay-changing wares that are also sold in the full version. Other Notes The SpisMall is scripted in such a way that the life bar, organ meter and weapons gauges never appear while the player is in it. However, the player still has 128 life and can still die under normal circumstances, such as drowning, getting run over by the cars on the driveway, exploding the You-Go while driving it, or taking too much damage from the monsters in Zoobity Zoo. In addition, while the SpisMall is not listed under the File Menu, it can still be opened with the Dr. Lunatic Supreme With Cheese Editor. by typing "spismall.zlw" in the name field and clicking on the Load button. Category:Dr L Worlds